


This Was a Home Once

by frustrataed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, jon snow imagine, jon snow oneshot, jon snow x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: The city is on fire and so is your heart.





	This Was a Home Once

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE 5TH EPISODE OF SEASON 8 THAT'S ALL :)

Tyrion had given you his word. Jon had given you his word. And you trusted them. You let yourself relax. You let yourself get rid of the thoughts haunting your mind. You let yourself sleep knowing that the next day Daenerys would take King's Landing without hurting the innocent. Without hurting your people.

Sure, King's Landing hadn't treated you with respect, Cersei wanted to execute you for "treason" and you barely made it alive out of the city.

But still. Your family, your friends were in King's Landing, where you spent almost all the years of your life in.

Now the city looks nothing like you remember it. You can't recognize the streets anymore. You can only see smoke, blood, and ruins. People dead. Children dying. Houses on fire. 

Your knees hit the ground hard as you collapse, a desperate scream leaving your dry mouth. Before you lies the body of brother, stabbed and pale. His face doesn't look peaceful, he probably had a terrible and unfortunate death. You wish you were there to protect him. You wish you were there to protect all of them.

You don't know where the power to do so would come from but you think that you would do anything you could to find and lead them to a safe place.

"Y/N the whole place is going to collapse, we have to get out of here!" You hear Jon's panicked voice as you feel his hand grabbing your right arm to lift you up.

You angrily pull away from him, staring at him like he's already a dead man.

"Leave me alone, Jon, just fucking go..." You reply with a broken voice. Jon had ceased your worries just a few hours ago, reassuring you that everything was going to be alright and that Daenerys meant no bloodshed. The hypocrisy.

You thought he was different than the others. Turns out he couldn't stop his girlfriend from ruining your home and hundreds of people. He had lied to you.

Jon tries to reach for your hand again but in a move you push yourself up, wiping some blood away from your lips.

"Y/N please-"

Your shoulder forcefully hits his as you walk past him, wanting to hear no more. You know it's not his fault. 

But a part of you hates him for doing nothing. For feeding you with false hope. For not stopping his "queen". For not loving you back.

"You know it was not my choice-" He tries to explain as you hear his steps right behind you. You shake your head, not bothering to wipe away the tears blurring your vision. Good. It's easier to walk through all of this disaster.

"You told me everything was going to be fine! You hugged me and told me my people wouldn't get hurt! Daenerys is fucking burning the whole place down, she's killing innocent people! My brother is dead, Jon, dead! He was stabbed and then burned by your allies! The rest of my family is missing, they may be dead too!" You speak too fast, you don't know if you're making any sense at all. 

The atmosphere is heavy and your heart is broken and betrayed. How can you hold all of that in?

"I'm sorry, Y/N, believe me when I say that..." Jon says and you dismiss him with your hand.

"I think I told you to leave me alone. You've done enough for me, I think you're not needed here, anymore." You tell him coldly, your voice is hoarse and cold. If looks could kill, Jon would have been dead thousand times by now.

"I'm not leaving without you! This is not your time to die, please!"

As the world collapses around you, your eyes leave the cloudy skies to meet Jon's eyes. You're gonna miss him after all.

"I'm already dead, Jon Snow, I died the moment fire started raining on this city...May the Iron Throne be yours..." These are the last words you tell him before you start running as fast as you can.

You'll do anything in your power to save even one person in need. King's Landing is your home.

Was.

Now it's an inferno. Ashes, death, and smoke spread all around. 

It was a home once.


End file.
